Urushi
is an orphaned child who lived in the Konoha Orphanage. He later became a shinobi of Konohagakure. Background At some point in time, Urushi along with some other children and Nonō from an orphanage, found a young boy under a tree wounded. After she had healed him, Urushi assisted the young boy in getting back to the orphanage with them. The next day, he stated that it was odd for someone to have no name, and as such the nun decided to call him Kabuto after the helmet Urushi put on Kabuto's head. Over the years, as the orphans aided Nonō and Kabuto in treating some Konohagakure shinobi, Urushi protested having to help ninja, but understood that they needed the money and dutifully helped them.Naruto chapter 583, page 1 Personality Urushi is a very unreserved and outspoken individual. This is seen from him chastising Kabuto, telling him to thank the nun that had healed him. He is also a little crass, seen when he slammed a helmet on Kabuto's head telling him to wear that so he didn't hurt his head again. Despite this, he is seemingly a kind individual as he unbegrudgingly assisted Kabuto when he was first found and noted that the young man needed a name. He also viewed the other children in the orphanage as his siblings and cared for them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, when he learns that a shinobi he was treating was apparently homeless, he immediately offers him a place in the orphanage. Also, despite his harsh treatment of Kabuto, Urushi actually saw him as a brother and had been eagerly awaiting his return for years. This shows he's either optimistic or has the utmost faith in Kabuto's abilities, or both, as he doesn't even seem to be considering the possibility Kabuto had died from his duties. Appearance Urushi has dark eyes and hair and slightly bulbous nose, with a large birth mark covering it. As a child, he wore a cap with three pins which had the orphanage's symbol on them, a black shirt with white shorts and sandals. As an adult, Urushi wears the standard attire of the Konoha-nin inclusive of flak jacket and since the war — the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces — which has the pins with the symbol of the orphanage which he had on his hat. He has also grown a small goatee. Abilities Though not much is known of Urushi's abilities, he is at the very least competent in first aid which he used in the past to help Nonō and Kabuto with their duties and most recently to aid his comrades during the Fourth Shinobi World War while on the battlefield. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax During the war, an adult Urushi was seen performing basic first aid on his comrade. Realising that it was already 9 o'clock he notes that he wanted the war to be over so he could go back home and get some sleep. His comrade tells him that he wished he had somewhere to return to, to which Urushi replied that he was welcomed to stay at the orphanage with him. He also notes that he has since been waiting for his brother's return and hoped that he'd return home soon.Naruto chapter 587, pages 15-16 New Era Sarada Uchiha Arc When Naruto brings Shin Uchiha's clones back to Konoha, Urushi watches silently as Kabuto introduces himself to the group. Trivia * is the Japanese name of the "lacquer tree". * In the manga, when Urushi made his début during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was depicted wearing a Konoha forehead protector, this was later corrected in the tankōbon version to wear the one of the Allied Shinobi Forces. References de:Urushi (Waise) es:Urushi (Ninja) fr:Urushi (ninja)